Visions
by bookworm999
Summary: Hailey doesn't know where her life is going. But she doesn't have to look much longer; with new friends, old enemies, and a dangerous quest, her life is about to get a lot more interesting. No flames please!


**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for all you Percy lovers, but although this story is about demigods and camp half-blood, and ect, and takes place during or around this time, Percy and his friends are not in this story- like they never existed. If I get positive feed back on this story, I promise my next will be about The Last Olympian.**

"_Hurry up, Hailey!" A boy yelled at me. "Jena needs us to be their now!"_

"_C'mon, Mikey," I shouted back pitifully. "I can hardly breath, there's so little air up here!"_

_He turned and gave me a cold stare. "While we're debating, Jena is dying. And I can't loose her again!" Then he turned away from me, and started to run back up the side of the bleak gray mountain we were standing halfway up._

_I sighed, and ran after him._

Then my dream ended. I woke with a start, and my head clattered against the headboard of my bead as I sat up. It had all been so vivid… and Jena? My best friend was named Jena! How was it that I had known this mysterious boys name? And the way he said Jena's name- definitely in love. It took a minute for it to sink in that what I had experienced had been nothing more than a dream.

"Ugh," I groaned, and glanced at my clock. 4:36. A.M. Not the time you want to be waking up on the first day of summer vacation. Never the less, I was up, and there was no way I would be able to get back to sleep now.

I pulled a book off the shelf, not really caring which it was. Despite my dyslexia, I loved to read, when I could make sense of the words. I was glad to see I had grabbed _"To Kill a Mocking Bird"_, a classic I had struggled through several times before, and now knew it almost by heart, with out having to so much glance at a page. I curled up on the couch, and was content there until about 5:00. Suddenly, there was a scratch on the door. I was getting ready to scream, when I peeked out the window, and saw to my relief, my friend Jena, looking pretty as ever.

"Hey, Sunny, glad your awake." Jena liked to call me Sunny, because once that was what my annoying vice principal had once accidentally called me. This annoyed me for two reasons- First, the name Hailey has absolutely nothing, nothing, nothing to do with the weather and second, when someone hears the name 'Sunny', they imagine a cheerful, happy, go with the flow kind of person. I'm not always exactly what you would call an optimist. Not that I'm a pessimist. I just see things for what they are. My mom is always trying to trick me into showing a color, when it comes to that. Once, she even filled up a glass half way, and asked me what it was. I told her it was a glass of with water in it, and then I drank it. She walked away muttering to herself in an annoyed tone.

"Speaking of which," I said with a smile, "Why are you awake? I had a nightmare," Well, I guess you could call my strange, life like dream that, "What's your excuse?"

Jena didn't look bothered. "Early bird catches the worm! I wanted to see if you wanted to come on a bike ride with me. No one is ever out at this time, I think it's peaceful. Just leave a note for your mom- that would be okay with her, right?" Typical Jena. That is why I loved her- she was absolutely the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen, but she preferred to ride a horse, or go for a hike, or play a game of soccer than to go on a date. Definitely not the average fourteen year-old.

"Sure," I said vaguely. "Mom won't mind. I'll just write her a note…" It bothered me a little that my mom was so easy going when it came to where I was, who I was with, etcetera. I know I should be glad, but I almost felt like my mom gave me too much freedom, like she should have be a little more worried about me. Especially since my dad left. I know he loved me, maybe still does, because when I was younger, he sent me a few letters, to tell me that he loved me, even though he hardly knew me. I read those letters every night. He also sent me my most precious keepsake- a little pendant in the shape of the sun. I wore it everywhere. I would finger it in class, and it would help me through a test, or just distract me from a boring teachers rambling.

Snapping back to reality, I scrawled a note to my mom, telling her where I had gone, and that I would be back in time for lunch.

"Okay, let's get a move on!" I said to Jena. She grinned at me.

It was about 7:45 A.M. when I heard a commotion behind us. Jena and I turned, and I heard her mutter under her breath "Oh, Styx," which I had never heard used as a curse before, and the expression on her face told me that was obviously what it was.

I turned, and saw, to both my, and Jena's horror, two _things_ coming up behind us. They were half woman, and half… snake, or eel, or some reptile. "Dracnae," Jena said, annoyance traced over her face, nothing compared to my look of sheer horror.

Before I knew it, our bikes were on the side of the road, and Jena had a copper-y looking knife thing in my hand.

"Don't ask question," Jena ordered, "Just stab as hard as you can." This shocked me a little bit, but very quickly, I came to the consensus that I was definitely dreaming. So hey, why not go with it?

Mustering up all the dream-energy I could manage, I ran at one of the creatures. I expected it to put up a fight, but the moment the knife pierced its scaly skin, it erupted into a pile of dust. I smoothed out my clothes, and turned to Jena, who had taken care of the other thing.

"Come on, Hailey." She said, stepping gently away from the golden dust that had fallen to the ground in place of the creatures. "We need to get out of here."

"To go where?" I asked in mild confusion.

"Camp. Camp Half-Blood."


End file.
